vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cielo (Wonderful World)
Summary Cielo is a playable character in Wonderful World. She is a student of the Jurisou Institute. She's a 4th grader, & in the Department of spirit science. At the age of six, she enrolled in the law sword institute, a gifted child that was able to invoke the spirits in the first class of spirit science. It has been expected in the future from the surroundings, for other grades were average or less, gradually forgotten & is now an ordinary student. Two close friends of hers are called "white-chan", "erotic" and get angry as a result. Being a partitioner, among friends behave erroneously. But I'm not good at older people, big people, when I talk to senior students I'm frustrated. Since he came as a temporary lecturer, for a while, Cielo's acquainted with Ryuza. Cielo's Parents in a meal shop would like to see become a respectable daughter, it was unreasonable and was admitted to the Kyushuin College. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Cielo Graykiss Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 9 Classification: Human, Student, Victim, Familiar user, Guest Character (Was this in E's Laf.). Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy (Only to Amenhotep), Parrying, Genius Intellect (Initially, not anymore.), Intangibility (Amenhotep should be able to do this as a spirit.) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range with Amenhotep. Standard Equipment: *'Amenhotep': While this spirit resembles that of a dog, it also is a spirit that can come in contact in the physical world via it's physical prowess. Between him & Cielo, their bond rivals that of some of the best duos of Japanese fiction. *'Her Secret Autobiography:' A special ever evolving work of literature that states specific moments in her Backpack. Its base is actually a Japanese Textbook. Intelligence: Extremely High (While her child prodigy days are very much over, she records her successes & failures in her autobiography she keeps a secret.) Weaknesses: Since Amenhotep is based on a spirit of a deceased man, Soul Manipulation alone should be enough to render Cielo defenseless. Feats: She can communicate with her spirit through Telepathy, and is very intelligent despite her fame fading away. She, like Ryuza, is also a natural born leader. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Just Defend:' A kind of Parry that doesn't let Recoil of regular blocking get in the way. Very Effective. *'I have not learned yet...:' Cielo has no Air Dash. *'Hot Blow:' Cielo's Command Normal. Amenhotep elbows the opponent with an overhead. *'Do not point at people.:' This cancels Cielo's Just Break; which is Amenhotep slamming his body to the ground. *'Patience is important.:' This cancels Cielo's Moment Attack; which is a slap from Amenhotep. *'Heaven's Punishment!:' (NOTE: Has two variants.) **'P ver.' Ground: Slams opponent into the earth like it's nothing. **'K ver.' Ground: See Previous version. **'P ver.' Air: Grabs an airborne opponent, thus slamming them on impact harder than on the ground. **'K ver.' Air: N/A *'Running Away is Pointless!:' A Wide Range slap. Nothing else. *'I'll Send You Flying!:' (NOTE: Has two variants.) **'S Variant:' Amenhotep throws the opponent as he grabs them. **'HS Variant:' Anti-Air Variant. *'Actually, I won't...:' This only applies to the HS Variant of I'll Send You Flying!. Amenhotep stops his assault, and places his opponent unharmed. *'Don't Come Near Me!:' A Counter Move. when hit, Amenhotep guards the attack, and does a giant uppercut, sending the foe sky-high. *'Heaven's Great Punishment!' Cielo's First Finish Skill. (NOTE: Has two variants.) **'Ground Version:' Amenhotep slams the opponent in front of him several times, then does the usual "Heaven's Punishment"; but instead of slamming the foe to the ground from the ground, Amenhotep does it as Cielo is high jumping in the air; causing more damage. **'Air Version:' Amenhotep's first hit comes from the air, then the typical "Heavens Punishment!" procedure occurs. *'I'm Angry!:' Cielo's other Finish Skill. Amenhotep slams the ground, creating a Giant Rock Spike. One of the quickest Finish Skills in the game, rivaling that of Corona's Punishment Move. Stats *'Height:' 133cm *'Weight:' 30kg *'Likes:' Adventure Games *'Hates:' Homework, Big Person *'Values:' An Autobiography being writing in secret Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls